


My Name is Kira

by DecayedPac



Category: Naruto, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Action, Comedy, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecayedPac/pseuds/DecayedPac
Summary: Sakura comes across something bizarre, was it too late to rebury her new problem?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	My Name is Kira

Sakura was torn. Team 7 had just gotten back from Nami no Kuni after...Zabuza and Haku had died. Sasuke and Naruto had also nearly died, hell so had Kakashi.

She felt she hadn’t done much aside from defend Tazuna, and while that was important she didn’t feel that good about it.

Even with how far she had gotten all on her own with tree walking there was just such a distance between her and the rest of her team. 

Even Naruto who was a class clown back in the academy. The dead last as Sasuke had put it so many times. So here she was after Kakashi Sensei had recommended the three of them for the Chunin exam. 

The Hokage mountain wasn’t her first choice of places she picked when she wanted to be alone. No instead she’d normally choose her own room, or the library.

However on that day it seemed that the mountain had called out to her. Each Hokage looking wise etched onto the side of the rocks. 

She felt maybe the four of them could give her the advice or wisdom she needed for what she wanted to do. She made a pass over the top of the Second Hokage’s head before she saw something surprising.

She audible squeaked in surprise at the sight in front of her. There in the cracks of the mountains between the first and second Hokage was a man. 

Buried under a few loose rocks as if he was climbing out. But that clearly wasn’t the case as the man wasn’t moving. Was he dead? Sleeping? Unconscious? She didn’t know.

“Are you okay?” She cautiously called out to the man. Testing to see if he was responsive.

“Khh…” The man stirred but only slightly as if a breath had made its way out of his throat for the first time in awhile.

“Do you know where you are? Why you’re here?” She approached. Once again testing the man’s senses. The man lifted his head from the rocks and dirt surrounding him.

Then with a slow motion he opened his eyes. They were glazed over, from the distance away she was she could tell they were dark blue. 

The eyes seemed to travel from the ground in front of him to moving and catching her own eyes. Then from out of the ground the man raised his hand up out of the rocks surrounding him.

It was like when Kakashi had used Moguragakure no Jutsu, but through mountain rocks. Had the man be practicing the Jutsu and gotten stuck? He didn’t strike her as a ninja.

In fact, from the looks of the hat the man was wearing, he looked much more like a sailor than a shinobi. 

From what she could see with only his torso being out of the rock, he was only wearing a white and blue sailor hat underneath which he had dark black hair. 

He was shirtless and had a purple star tattoo on his left shoulder. “Do you want me to call for help? What are you doing in the rocks? Practicing a Jutsu? Or did someone put you there? Were you attacked?” 

What she wouldn't give to have Naruto here to help out with this, instead of her having to deal with it. Of course! Now of all times that she wants him here, he isn’t following her around to see this.

Unsure of what else to do she flared her chakra. She wasn’t a trained doctor, and she wasn’t sure if she should approach the man on her own. 

Instead she’d leave that to someone with a higher rank or more experience than her to choose. Sakura wouldn't leave him there alone though. “...what’s your name? Can you say anything? Or are you too injured?”

“Name…” The man in the sailor hat muttered.

“What’s that?”

“What’s...your name? You have...nice hands.”

“Uh...thank you? I guess? My name? Haruno Sakura is my name.”

“Sakura...huh. Seems fitting...cause of the hair. Can I ask you something Sakura?”

“Yes, I’ll do my best to answer any question you have.”

“...if your name is Sakura...what’s my name? Who...am I? And why am I here...in the ground?” The man asked.

“Huh!?”

That’s when his body suddenly started to sink into the rocks. The ground seemingly trying to swallow him up whole. 

Thinking quickly she jumped down to where he was and started pulling him out from the hole in the earth. She was able to pull him out enough to see his eyes had closed, but that he was still breathing. 

With a bit of strength enhancement and sticking force from chakra she was able to get him out of the hole to confirm that, yes, aside from the hat the man was completely naked.

That’s when she was shocked to see something...or a lack of some things. Now she wasn’t dumb, in fact she was far from dumb getting the highest scores in the academy when it came to written tests.

So she knew a few things from classes and studying on her own time. One of the things she was sure about was that all boys had...well two...balls. While this man had a total of none. He still had...a penis but, aside from that no testicles. 

Trying not to invade the man’s privacy any further and sure in the fact he wouldn't sink into the ground anymore, she backed off and laid him out over the head of the first Hokage.

Who in the world was this guy? Sakura wondered to herself as she waited and flared her chakra in a signal for anyone to come up and help. Where did he come from? Why was he buried there in the rocks?

Her questions to herself were interrupted when an ANBU had appeared next to her and the unconscious body. Sakura filled in the ANBU on what she had seen and done.

She also talked about their brief interactions, the ANBU carried the man wearing the sailor hat and dropped him off at the Konoha Hospital. Where ‘he’ was quickly admitted to one of the rooms.

When ‘He’ woke up, ‘he’ was in a completely different place. ‘He’ still didn’t know who ‘he’ was but after opening his eyes to the world ‘he’ was able to see that ‘he’ was in a hospital bed. Inside of a typical hospital room.

Flashes of images went through his memories of having been on the other side of the hospital bed. Helping look after patients. None of it drove him closer to knowing who ‘he’ was or a name though.

It did however prompt him to check over his own body. Moving all his muscles ‘he’ was able to establish that ‘he’ could stand and move all on his own. 

So after looking around the room ‘he’ stood up and checked the foot of the bed. Sure enough a chart had been there as expected. 

‘He’ quickly looked it over for anything that might have been wrong with him. Finding nothing aside from dehydration and fatigue he looked back up to the top of the chart. 

Where ‘he’ was surprised to read...a name. However only a solitary name. There at the top of the chart was the name ‘Kira’ with a notation next to it. ‘Found written on the tag of the sailor hat.’

‘He’ quickly looked to the chair on his right to see his exact sailor hat. ‘He’ made his way around the bed and picked up the hat and flipped it upside down and pulled out the tag to read it. Sure enough the words ‘Property of Kira’ were written.

So he was Kira, not the exact name he’d pick for himself...but he supposed that wasn’t how names worked anyway. Kira looked himself over, he was wearing clothes now though only a hospital gown.

How did he end up in that hole in the ground. Kira made a quick move to the bathroom to look at himself. He looked...well, if he was honest he looked a bit handsome.

Maybe that was egotistical but he did. When he got closer to the mirror to inspect himself he found something odd. His eyes had sectoral heterochromia.

The name for it just popped into his head, as he saw the split down the middle between purple and blue irises in each eye. 

The more he observed his face in the mirror the more strange things he found. He opened his mouth to see that the end of his tongue were in two different shapes.

On the left side it ended at a point before curving in and rounding out to the right. It was almost like it was split down the middle at one point before healing together differently.

Kira looked over his teeth to find none missing but down the middle of his face a single tooth. To describe it better, it was as if there was a single middle tooth right down his face line, where his nose and center of his face all lined up.

It was all too bizarre even for a man with amnesia. He went back to his room where he hopped back into the hospital bed. 

He observed the open door to his room as people passed. Nurses, Doctors, and possible patients or visitors. 

Soon someone had come into his room wearing what didn’t look like anything close to a doctors uniform. Instead the man looked to be a set of robes.

The man had milky white eyes that Kira would assume meant that the man was blind. “...can I help you?” Kira raised his eyebrow in question.

“Yes, I believe you can. As I understand it, you can’t seem to remember who or where you are, is that correct?” The man approached Kira.

“Well, I didn’t know my name until I read it off the chart. As for where I am? No clue, but I’d guess a hospital.”

“You seem a lot more responsive. You are correct, you are in a hospital. I am one of the head doctors of the practice. Can you remember how you got into that crevice in the Hokage Mountain?”

“I don’t even know what a Hokage is, let alone how I ended up there. I do remember oddly specific things though. I...might have been a doctor?”

“Are you sure about that? I don’t recognize you from among my staff. That would mean you were from out of Konoha.”

“Maybe, that would make sense. So that’s the name of the place I am.”

“Yes, you were lucky that you were found. Not many people make a habit of going up to the Hokage Mountain. May I ask something personal?”

“Isn’t that important to being a doctor. To help patients. Seems like personal questions would be part of that process.” Kira wasn’t amused.

“...very well. Your...chakra pathway. It’s completely misaligned and seems to be missing even the barest hints of any. Yet you...seem to be completely fine.”

“My what? Chakra? I don’t believe that’s an accepted medical question you should ask as a doctor. You know...you should ask medical questions, right?” Kira was beginning to question if this man could really be a head doctor.

“...how fascinating. You seem to be completely oblivious to the idea of chakra. Is that part of your memory loss I wonder? If you would please remain here. I have to speak with my staff about you.” Just like that the man with milky eyes left him.

“What a weirdo.” Kira scratched his inner arm only to catch sight of the sight of his fingernails. “...geez these things need clipped…” 

The sight of them was really bugging him. However there wasn’t any sign of nail clippers nearby to fix them. 

When he chanced a look out into the hallway to sneak out to get a pair he caught the sight of pink hair. Then he caught sight of the very obvious red qipao dress.

The made eye contact before she started to speed up. It seemed she was coming to meet him. Kira dived back into his room and sat down on the bed to wait for her to join him.

When she made her way into the room she greeted him, “Hey! I was wondering if you were better. Seems you are up and about so that’s a good sign.”

“Yes, thank you for...saving me. I do wonder why you helped at all though. It wasn’t exactly your business. If I died...then it would be what it was. If I ended up there it was likely that I was meant to die.” Kira shrugged in apathy.

“What!? There was no way I could leave someone injured behind when I could help.” She gestured to her blue headband with metal plate in it. “You see this? It means I’m a Genin of Konoha, which means it’s my responsibility to help those who need it.”

“Huh? Shouldn't that be left to adults? Seems odd to put that pressure on a kid.” Kira didn’t get it.

“Don’t look down on me just ‘cause I’m young. I’ve trained to become a proper Genin.” Kira watched as just below the surface she steamed with confidence.

“Wow, wow. How impressive. I’m sure everyone’s very impressed.” He teased.

He watched as her fists clenched down at her side, “I oughta pound you!”

“Pound me in a hospital? That you helped rescue me to? My, my such violence to someone you said it was your responsibility to protect.”

“EH!? O-oh I mean...uh…”

“Hehe. You’re fun.”

“Geez… you were right I should have left you...so...have you figured out who you are? Are you a sailor?”

“Uh...I guess my name is Kira...that’s the only name I’ve learned for myself. As to if I’m a sailor...I don’t know. I know more about practicing medicine...or staying up all night for tests about medicine. I might be?”

“Hm, well I was questioned about you. I wasn’t able to tell them anything. But from what I can tell they are raising a big stink about you. Are you important?”

“Who knows. The head doctor seemed to think I was ‘fascinating’ or something cause of chakra...do you believe that?”

“You’re chakra? So you have something special about yours that has them all running around like that?”

“This again? What the hell is chakra anyway?”

“Eh? You don’t know? You said you were a doctor?”

“Well I don’t know that. I just know a lot about medicine...and have helped cure patients before...I think?”

“Well chakra is like...really important. Every living thing had chakra in it and ninja can access it to help perform...well since you’re a civilian I can’t exactly explain it but...it’s how they do their tricks...y’know?”

“Ninja?”

“Oh right. Selective memory. It’s hard to explain but we work for our village and carry out tasks that normal people aren't able to.”

“We? As in you’re a ninja?” Kira was once again worried about how strange this place was.

“I did tell you I was a Genin!”

“I thought that was just some kind of...program like...report what you see kind of deals in smaller neighborhoods.”

“Eh? No I was trained and went to school to become a Kunoichi!”

“Does that mean...you’re trained to kill?”

“If it comes down to it...though I haven’t had my first kill…”

“...child soldiers...what the hell…” Kira whispered to himself.

“It’s nothing like that. We have to help out our village, sometimes...things like that need to be done.”

“Indoctrination…” Kira commented.

“Stop it! This is all just because you can’t understand it. If you had your memories you’d get it but for now just hold those opinions to yourself.” Sakura stopped him.

“...I can hold my tongue. Oh speaking of tongues you wanna see something strange?” Kira opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue to get a reaction out of her. But also to lighten the tension that filled the room not too long ago.

“Ew! What is that? Is that where you were hurt?”

“Dunno. It’s strange right? It’s kinda like my teeth or eyes. See?” He brought his face closer to hers and let her have a look.

“Woah...I wonder if that’s why you don’t have any...I-I mean...nothing!”

“Hm?” Kira questioned.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s nothing.”

“Okay.” Kira let it drop as she had placed her face inside of the palms of her hands.

“Changing the subject now!” Sakura announced, “So you can remember some things? Anything that might help you?”

“Hm...nope! I remember the basics and some extremely detailed things but general memories about myself or how I ended up here are gone. The only thing I remember for sure is all the memories from waking up here…and you.”

“H-huh?”

“You know, when you saved me. You’re one of my first memories now. Strange to think about. The only person I know aside from my lack of knowledge of me, is you.”

“Well how about the hat?”

“Hm?”

“You woke up with that hat and nothing else. Do you remember having that hat?”

“Dunno. But it had my name in it. Though it might not be my hat. I couldn't say.” Kira went to go pick it up off the chair before placing it on his head. “Feel right though.”

“Then, maybe you really were a sailor. What you were doing here is beyond me.” Sakura pondered using her hand to rub her chin.

“You really do have nice hands…” Kira commented before looking down at his own, “Mine would be perfect...if I could just...clip...these...nails.”

“What’s that?” Sakura asked.

“Hey? Do you happen to have any nail clippers on you?” Kira asked.

“No? Why?”

“Alright, this is bugging me. So, let’s go get some.” Kira stood up and started to walk out of his room.

“What!? You can’t just leave! You need to be checked out!”

“Eh? I can just come right back. If I’m all that important they’ll come looking for me.” Kira dismissed her worry before continuing his path out of the hospital hall.

“Stop! We can’t leave!” Sakura tried to get him to stop.

“Sure we can.” With that he found the nearby stairs and walked through the doors and down the stairs with an apprehensive Sakura following behind.

After a few stairs down they were in the lobby and simply walked outside. “Now...where might they sell a set of nail clippers.”

“You don’t have any money!”

“Oh...right.”

“Ugh...I guess I can buy a simple set for you. Only that though, okay?” With that she started to drag him to a general store where they purchased a cheap pair of nail clippers.

After ripping the box open Kira cradled the clippers in his palm. The packaging around it being held tightly in his other hand.

“Give me the trash I’ll throw it away.” Sakura requested.

“Why? I can deal with it.” Kira questioned before a bubble absorbed the trash in his hand and floated away before popping in an explosion similar to a firecracker. Nothing was left of the packaging or bubble Kira had created.

“What was that? A jutsu?” Sakura looked dumbfounded.

“A what? Is that one of the things you were talking about with chakra?”

“Yes! You can do jutsu?” She questioned.

“Maybe? Though that head doctor told me I had no chakra in my body and that my pathway was wrong or something.”

“No chakra? Shouldn't you be dead then? Or at least unable to do what you just did? How can you even do that if you have no memory!”

“Oh that? I could always do that. The explosions can get pretty big too. I wonder how I know that.”

“Oh...my head. By the way that head doctor...he said he was able to see your pathway?”

“Yes? Why?”

“What were the color of his eyes?”

“Hm...milky white? Maybe a lavender if I had to pick a color other than white.”

“That just confirmed it. If a Hyuuga says you have no chakra then you definitely don’t. Now let’s get you back to the hospital before they start missing you or go looking for you.”

“Too late for that.” Someone above them spoke. He wore a mask with a black robe over his whole body.

“ANBU-san! I’m so sorry for taking him out from his room. He started to leave and I couldn't just let him but he’s just a civilian and I didn’t want to force him to stay!” Sakura started to spout off an explanation.

Kira felt an unease deep inside himself before he stepped in front of Sakura taking a defensive stance. As if flexing a muscle he was familiar with, out from his body came a pink creature with cat ears. 

The words came to him like a whisper. Stand, Killer Queen. Kira observed it, Killer Queen didn’t give any feeling of danger to him or Sakura as it silently stood there a blank expression on it’s nose-less face. 

It didn’t look like Sakura or the ANBU were able to see Killer Queen, like he was. Then from above the ANBU in the black robes pulled a set of kunai from his sleeves and whipped them at Kira.

The sharpened blades were thrown at Kira. Killer Queen punched the kunai out of the air, deflecting them from hitting Kira’s body before catching them all in one hand.

Then from it’s chest 3 sets of green tank like machines launched themselves to the ground onto their treads. Each one the size of an adults head and displaying what resembled the skull of Killer Queen. 

Another name came to him like a whisper. Sheer Heart Attack. Each Sheer Heart Attack fired a volley at the ANBU which exploded the roof that the ANBU was using to stand above both of them. 

The ANBU was knocked into the air where Killer Queen embed the stolen kunai with its power and threw them back at the flying ninja. The three kunai stabbed into the center of the robbed person.

Killer Queen slipped in behind Kira before molding it’s hand with Kira’s. Together they closed his hand in a fist with his thumb on top before plunging down with it. 

Much like a detonator would it exploded the kunai inside the ANBU who was blown up from his neck a white snake shot out and burrowed into the ground. 

Then the ANBU’s body and clothing turned to ash before disappearing, similar to the trash Kira had dissolved earlier.

“What was that?!” Sakura asked.

“Dunno, thought you knew. That ANBU was giving me a bad feeling in my gut.” Kira told her.

“...it must have been a spy. We need to inform the Hokage right away! Or at least a Jonin.”

“Eh?” Kira didn’t know what that meant.

“Never mind, just follow me!” With that Sakura started running. Kira followed her into what looked like a flower shop. Where a blonde girl was manning the counter.

“Billboard Brow! What are you doing here?” The girl behind the counter asked in a yell.

“Now is not the time for that. I need to speak with your dad. He’s a Jonin right? There was an attack. The threat was taken care of but we need to speak with someone that can inform the Hokage that the attacker was using an ANBU disguise.”

“...Right.” The girl behind the counter suddenly looked serious. She led both Sakura and Kira through the city to what looked like a normal building.

She made it through the front doors and led them to a side hallway where a man that had the same eyes as her was sitting behind a desk.

“Ino-chan? What brings you here?” The man asked.

“Sakura needs to tell you something important. It has to do with an attack.” From there Ino let Sakura explain what had happened.

The man looked grim, “I thank you for letting me know what has happened. If your story is true you need to get...Kira is it? Back to his hospital room right away. Some shinobi will come to speak with him later about what has happened. For now I need to go.”

The man stood up from his desk and walked past them before disappearing into a few leaves. Ino and Sakura said a small goodbye before Sakura led Kira back to the hospital which seemed to be in a panic, before a nurse spotted Kira.

The nurse grabbed onto his arm and dragged him away where she shoved him into his room. Kira unsure of what else to do went along with it.

Not too long later the head doctor from earlier, looking unkempt and sweaty barged into his room. “There you are! You went missing. You need to stay here. Your lack of chakra is a rarity we cannot have fall into the wrong hands that might exploit that ability or attempt to kidnap you.”

“Was that what that man was trying to do…” Kira wondered aloud to himself, “Well I took care of him. So you shouldn't worry about that.”

“There was already an attempt to take you? That means there must be a leak...alright. I need you to stay here...please! Don’t open the door for anyone unless...uh...They know about the star mark on your shoulder!” The man finished after coming up with an idea.

“...okay.” Kira didn’t know why he was so important but someone had already tried to attack him once. He didn’t want that to happen again. “I do have a request, can you bring me a small jar? I need one. Oh...and a measuring stick.”

“...I can send a nurse up with one. Remember! She needs to know about the star mark and location! Okay?”

“Yeah.” Kira nodded. With that the head doctor left once more. 15 minutes later a nurse had knocked on his room’s door. She used the phrase, “Star shoulder.” and Kira let her in.

She had a small jar with stopper at the top and ruler. She handed both to Kira before she left him in his room. 

Finally ready Kira measured each nail before clipping them. Each one going into the jar. Like a weight was lifted off of him Kira set the jar down by his bed before closing his eyes and relaxing. 

He’d deal with whatever came his way when the time came, for now he was at peace. That was how Kira started his bizarre life in Konohagakure.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I'll make it into more chapters but I liked the idea so I wrote about it. Just something neat I wrote to pass the time.


End file.
